Didn't do it
by MsCryingShame
Summary: Neal is a prime suspect in an art theft and he is going back to jail. Well at least if Peter is the one who gets to make the decision. Peter's angry because his best friend let him down. Later on the story going to be some Neal whumpage and Peter/Neal friendship. No slash.
1. You are under arrest

**Hey everybody. Before you start reading I must tell you that English isn't my first language so I hope you don't mind the mistakes I make. If something really bothers you, you can message me or review this story. I'll try to correct all the biggest mistakes I make.**

**Yeah and if you like it please review and tell what you think of it. If you review it I'll update sooner and keep on writing the story.**

* * *

Neal took a step away from his painting and observed it with contentment. He had been working on this Monet for a long time now and finally had the outcome he'd wished for. Neal smiled widely and stepped back to the easel to sign the painting. He grabbed the paintbrush but was suddenly startled by someone forcing his door open.

Neal turned quickly to see who was entering and saw at least five FBI agents coming running inside his attic guesthouse. The FBI agents were pointing guns at him and someone ordered him to drop the brush, go down to his knees and put his hands behind his head.

"W-What's going on?" Neal mumbled as he raised his hands slowly. Then someone else stepped to his apartment. It was agent Ruiz. What was Ruiz doing here? He ran the organized crimes unit. Why would he show up in Neal's apartment?

Behind Ruiz came Peter. Peter wasn't looking at Neal, he kept on staring the floor like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. Neal looked back at agent Ruiz questioningly.

"Neal Caffrey, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent", Ruiz started taking great pleasure in every word as he walked to Neal and grabbed the younger man's hands roughly pulling him back to his feet and cuffing him.

Neal's eyes widened. What had he done now? The answer was simple. Nothing. Neal hadn't done anything illegal for a long time now. Well nothing the Feds could have him on anyway.

"What is this?" he asked puzzled. No one answered. "Peter?" Neal pleaded and got Peter to raise his gaze and look straight into Neal's bright blue eyes. The look on Peter's eyes got Neal stumbling. There was nothing more in the look but anger and on top of that only huge disappointment. It was like Neal would have let Peter's trust down. Big time. This was something serious. And Peter didn't have a doubt about who'd done it. He was sure it had been Neal this time.

"But I didn't do anything", Neal whispered but nobody heard him.

Ruiz was too busy enjoying himself and telling Neal his rights. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

Ruiz wasn't listening to Neal. But neither was Peter. Peter just didn't want to hear. His consultant. His partner. His friend. What the hell, Neal had been so much more to him. He had been Peter's little brother. His son. His best friend. And then Neal had just destroyed everything. He had let Peter down.

•••

"I have the right to know what you're arresting me for!" Neal demanded as two agents started dragging him away from the apartment. Ruiz waved a hand to the agents to stop and smiled to Neal.

"Oh right sure. As if you didn't already know what you've done. You are our prime suspect in a theft and forgery of a painting from Met. Garden at Sainte-Adresse by Claude Monet. I'm sure you know it." Neal's eyed widened and he looked at Peter pleading.

Peter scowled at Neal and opened his mouth for the first time: "And our only suspect. We know you did it."

•••

Neal cursed himself for not covering the painting he had been working on when Ruiz spotted it and smiled even wider.

"Well what do we have here?" He walked to the easel and examined the painting. "I suppose this is a Monet too."

One of the agents looked at the painting and confirmed Ruiz's guess: "Mm yeah it's a Monet. Called Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies."

Peter lowered his gaze back to the floor. This looked really bad for Neal. He was apparently forging more Monets than just one. And Peter got even more nervous realizing that the original painting of the Monet he was looking at Neal's apartment was hanging at the Met. Maybe it wouldn't have been there much longer if they hadn't caught Neal this early. He had probably been planning another theft ever since he succeeded in the first one.

"Take him to the car. Mine", Peter told the agents that had a firm grip on Neal's shoulders and arms. "He was my partner. I trusted him. And now I must be the one sending him back to where he belongs. Back to the prison."

_•••_

_EARLIER THE SAME MORNING_

_Peter was going to stop at a coffee shop and get coffee for him and Neal. They both had a day off today but Elizabeth had asked Neal for a lunch to the Burkes' and Peter thought he would go get Neal from June's apartment and they could spend the day together. On the way he got a phone call. It was Hughes._

_"Peter, I'm really sorry I have to bother you on your day off but there has been a robbery at the Met. You need to go there right now." Peter sighed but had no chance but to agree._

_"And Peter", Hughes continued, "you shouldn't take Caffrey with you. The detectives already there say it's his MO and it seems like an simple case."_

_Peter dropped the phone in surprise. He didn't believe Neal would have done it. He wouldn't have thrown away everything he had accomplished. Or would he? Peter just didn't know anything anymore. He had to see the crime scene and the evidence first. Then he could decide what to think about it._

_Peter drove fast to the museum and was taken to the crime scene. There was a painting on the wall that looked perfectly like the painting Peter had seen when Neal had tried to teach him something about art and shown him the most famous paintings from the Met. But now the original Monet was gone and that painting on the wall was a forgery._

_One of the officers at the scene told Peter quickly all the details. Last night someone had turned the Met's security camera pointing to the Monet off and known all the blank spots of the cameras. The con must be someone who knew Met very well. The officers were able to find a fingerprint, which was at the moment being compared to the database. But Neal's MO was all over the scene. And according to the FBI database he was the only con artist anywhere close to New York good enough to make a forgery that perfect._

_"Damned Neal what have you done?" Peter thought desperately as he drove to the FBI office._

_Peter had been sitting in his office for only some minutes when Jones hurried to his door and stepped in without knocking._

_"It's his. The fingerprint is his. Caffrey did it."_

•••

Neal was pushed roughly to the backseat of the Taurus and cuffed to the door handle so he couldn't run. Two agents stayed outside the car guarding him so even though he could pick the handcuffs he still could not escape.

Neal didn't remember if the cops had always been so rough on him and treating him almost violently. He had hurt his elbow pretty badly when the agents had dragged him down the stairs.

June had been downstairs talking with some other agents and Neal couldn't see her face. He knew she wouldn't be as disappointed in him as the Burkes were. Her husband had been a criminal so she wouldn't hate him even if he would go to prison. But Peter would. And the worst thing was that Neal had no idea how he would make everybody believe he didn't do it. He really didn't.

**Really hope you liked it but please review even if you didn't so I can get some feedback. The second chapter is almost finished so updating won't take long.**


	2. Voices inside your head

**A/N: I want to thank you all who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me and keeps me writing this story. I'll try to update more as soon as possible.**

* * *

By the time Peter got back to his car Neal had picked his handcuffs and moments later started regretting it. He wanted to convince Peter that he was innocent and by trying to escape he wouldn't help his chances of getting listened.

So when Peter sat to the driver's seat and Ruiz to the seat next to him, Neal had already cuffed himself again to the door handle and was sitting on the back seat just as the agents had left him.

Neal tried staying quiet as agent Ruiz had advised him to do but wasn't able for long. He had to find out why agent Ruiz was dealing with this case. And why Neal was a suspect.

He had been home ever since Peter had dropped him there last night and the agents must have known it. They could just check his tracker data and see that he hadn't moved anywhere longer than his bathroom in the last 16 hours. Most of the time he had been asleep or painting. Not stealing anything.

•••

"So how come Agent Ruiz and not you had the privilege of arresting me?" Neal started pointing his question to Peter.

Of course it was Ruiz who answered: "Burke didn't have the guts to do it himself. Someone might think he had some sort of affection for you."

Peter didn't answer but only started driving a bit faster and Neal could see his knuckles turning white as he grasped the wheel tighter.

Ruiz didn't notice. He kept on talking. "You should have seen Burke's face when Hughes ordered me to take care of the arrest. I should have taken a picture of it."

Ruiz was teasing Peter. Trying to annoy him as much as possible. And it was working. Neal couldn't see Peter's face but he knew that the agent must be furious with Ruiz. Well he must be furious with Neal too.

•••

Neal leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes. He tried to mute the sounds of the two agents talking and started thinking what he'd gotten himself into.

"_How could Peter believe so easily that I did it? Hadn't the man trusted me at least so little that he would have asked me about the theft before he came rushing in with all the FBI agents arresting me? Well apparently no."_

Neal mocked himself for being so stupid and trusting the older man. Peter had been like a father to him. And he had thought Peter would be there to protect him and defend him.

"_He's a Suit. What did you expect?" _Mozzie's voice scoffed inside Neal's head.

Neal answered the thought: _"I don't know. I expected something… more."_

_•••_

_EARLIER_

"_No. This can't be true" Peter kept repeating to Hughes. "Neal didn't do this. He couldn't have."_

"_I believe this is hard for you. We all trusted him. But the evidence is so clear. You have to go arrest him and bring him in for questioning."_

"_No! Just let me talk to him first. Let me go figure this out."_

_Jones and Diana were backing Peter off. But there was nothing they could say to make Hughes change his mind._

"_This is our policy. If we know someone did a crime we must arrest him. We can't let him walk away or plan another crime just because he has helped us in the __past. The time when Caffrey was your consultant is all gone now and you have to move on Peter. He's a con artist. What did you expect?"_

_•••_

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty", Ruiz snorted and Neal opened his eyes. He hadn't fell asleep but he had been so bemused that he hadn't noticed the Taurus already arriving at the FBI office.

Peter got up from the car and helped Neal out of the backseat. He cuffed the younger man's hands behind his back and started walking towards the front entrance not waiting for Ruiz.

"Peter", Neal whispered so that Ruiz could not hear, "I didn't do it. I need to talk to you. Alone. Please."

Neal couldn't believe he was begging Peter. But what did it matter? He had to convince the agent that he was innocent.

No answer. Peter kept his eyes focused on the front door and tried to ignore Neal's begs. He had arrested his best friend. He felt so bad he wanted to burst in tears or just leave and go home talk things out with El. She could help him clear his thoughts. Sadly he wouldn't get the chance to do neither. He would have to interrogate the young man until the state police would come pick him up to their custody.

And then he would go to jail. That would be the end of the chapter called Neal Caffrey in Peter's life.

•••

Neal watched as Peter opened his handcuffs and indicated him a seat. Then he locked the door and the two of them were left alone in the interrogation room. There wasn't any hesitation in Peter's movements as he sat to the chair opposite Neal and opened a file he had been holding.

"This looks really bad for you Caffrey" Peter started coldly and made Neal flinch. "Besides the fact this whole case is your MO, we have the fingerprint from the scene. Yeah and of course your tracker being switched off."

Every word Peter spat out of his mouth hurt Neal. But the fingerprint? His fingerprint? And the tracker being switched off? What was going on?

"Someone framed me", Neal said but he knew Peter didn't believe. He wouldn't have believed himself either. With that strong evidence he was going to jail.

"So let's start simple", Peter didn't take any notice in Neal's words. "Where were you last night after I drove you to June's and your tracker went off?"

"Home. Sleeping. Painting. Alone", Neal answered talking so quietly Peter had to lean forward to hear. "No, I don't have an alibi but yes, I'm innocent."

Peter got a bit confused by Neal's answer but didn't let the con see it. There was a small voice inside him yelling at him to believe what Neal said and try to clear his name instead of sending him to prison. The Agent silenced the voice and continued his questions. This was going to be a long day.

"You say you were framed. Who do you think framed you?" He had to ask this even though he didn't really believe the framing theory.

Neal didn't answer the question for he didn't have any idea who it could have been but he didn't stay silent either. "Peter, did you tell El about this already?"

Peter was surprised by such a private question. He had tried to forget his wife waiting for him and Neal to come home for a lunch. Sooner or later he would have to call her and he had been trying to delay it for as long as possible.

El would defend Neal for sure and try to get Peter change his mind. The woman was able to see the good in Neal better than Peter and she wouldn't believe Neal being guilty so easily. She might even get Peter to change his mind. And Neal knew that too.

"Not yet. But I'll soon", Peter answered and then scolded himself. He was the one asking the questions. Not answering.

Neal nodded in contentment. "And can you call my lawyer?"

Peter agreed. Neal's so called lawyer was a weird little guy and both Peter and Neal knew he would only show up at the FBI office if it was a matter of life and death. But Neal wanted his friend finding out what had happened. Moz could try to find evidence showing Neal's innocence.

•••

When the state police came to transport Neal to their custody, Peter finally decided to call El. He couldn't delay it forever and she would get worried if she heard nothing from them.

"Uhh hey honey" Peter started when El answered.

"Hi hon. I've been waiting for you and Neal to come soon. The lunch is ready. You two coming?"

Peter's hand started sweating as he explained what had happened. "And umm Neal did it. We know he did", he ended.

El was quiet. Peter could hear her breathing but she didn't say anything. "El?"

"You sure he's guilty?" El asked in a small voice. "Maybe he was framed?"

"I wish it would be like that. But it isn't. Hon, he did it. We found his fingerprint at the scene."

Another silence as Elizabeth processed what she'd heard.

"I'm so sorry Peter. Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure." But he wasn't. He felt used and betrayed. But most of all he felt like his heart had been broken.

•••

Many hours and lot of waiting later Neal finally heard that he would be transferred to prison until his sentencing. He could pay his bail and be released before that but the FBI had been sure to get the bail as high as possible. Neal didn't have that much cash.

He could get it if he sold a few of the valuables he'd stolen years ago. But that meant he'd have to tell someone where he hid everything. An easier plan would be just to spend a few nights in the prison. There was just one problem.

The young and usually very calm man was now getting really nervous. He could survive a few nights in prison but everybody knew what happened to snitches on the inside. He couldn't go back in for long or he wouldn't get out alive.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you liked or hated it. Going to update a new chapter soon.**


	3. Welcome?

**A/N: Once again thanks so much for all your reviews. Hope you like this. And umm please let me know if you do or don't.**

* * *

"I'm not crying!" Peter claimed almost angrily wiping his eyes as El observed her husband worried. There weren't any tears but Peter almost wasn't able to avoid them. He had a very emotional side too but he showed it to no one expect Elizabeth.

"It's okay hon. You had a hard day", El hugged him.

"I still can't believe Neal did it. He was transported to prison today and I know he deserves it just like he will deserve every single day of his sentence. But I can't stop feeling sorry for him. I can't stop caring about him."

El was surprised Peter was talking so much about his feelings. He didn't like telling his thoughts and usually got embarrassed in situations like this.

"Neal must have finally gotten Peter out of his mind", El wondered as she held her husband ever tighter.

•••

The guard walking past the cells waked Neal up. He had almost forgotten how it was to be in prison and wake up every night at least ten times because of the guards or other convicts didn't know the meaning of the word silence. Nobody had apparently taught them to whisper.

Neal had been brought to prison just hours ago. He should be held here only until his sentencing but it was pretty clear he would return right back in. The evidence was way too clear and Neal had no idea who was behind this all.

"How long will I have to suffer the punishment of something I didn't even do?" Neal wondered as he drifted back to sleep.

•••

When the morning arrived Neal was exhausted. He hadn't slept much over two hours.

"Get up Caffrey!" A guard was yelling outside his cell. Neal rose from the bed and stretched quickly. Apparently it was time for breakfast already.

He was going to have a hard day ahead of him. Someone would soon find out who he was and then the word would spread quickly.

And when everybody knew he was a snitch, he shouldn't move anywhere without the guards if he didn't want to end up dead.

•••

All the convicts were let out of their cells and they stood in the hallway in two long lines.

Neal was already bored of seeing so many orange jumpsuits. He hated wearing one. He had never looked good in them.

When the lines started moving Neal knew something was wrong. The other convicts couldn't already know who he was. But he could see how everyone eyed him and then he heard someone shouting an insult.

He couldn't quite make out what the man had shouted but he could hear words 'snitch' and 'faggot'.

Then there was a lot of laughter and Neal could feel his face turning red. He didn't like being humiliated.

But that was only the beginning. He knew more was coming.

•••

After a long day of being laughed at, mocked and harassed Neal was finally let to return to his cell get some rest.

"How can they already know who I am?" Neal wondered. This was probably doings of the same person who had framed him of the theft. He had tipped someone in prison because he wished Neal would die here on the inside. But who was the one behind all this?

•••

"There's a visitor for you Caffrey." A guard cuffed Neal's hands and then opened the cell so he could follow him.

"But it isn't visiting time now." Neal mumbled surprised.

"Yeah. It isn't." That was all the guard said as he led Neal to a small yard enclosed by a high fence. There were tables and chairs all around the yard and Neal supposed that during summer the visitors could meet convicts here instead of the dusty rooms inside.

"He isn't here yet", the guard grunted. "Sit here and wait. I'll let him in when he arrives. And I'll be right inside with the other guards so don't try anything."

Then he was gone and Neal was left alone. He paced the yard waiting for his visitor.

Maybe it would be Peter. Maybe Peter had finally realized it wasn't Neal who stole the painting. Or maybe Moz had decided to visit him.

•••

When the door to the yard opened, the man standing in the doorway wasn't Peter or Mozzie. The man was tall and had huge muscles. And he was wearing an orange jumpsuit. He was a convict too.

Neal backed away scared as the huge man started walking towards him. The man raised his fists just to show Neal he wasn't here to talk. Oh no, he didn't talk with snitches. He killed them.

•••

Neal didn't know how to fight. He hated violence and was no opponent to the big man who looked like he could crush Neal's head with just one fist.

His only chance was to run. Fast. And get help from the guards waiting inside.

As the man moved closer and closer Neal came aware of the fact that there was a fence behind him and if he wanted to run he'd first have to get pass the man.

Neal didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything but try to shout for help.

"HELP..." He started but the huge man jumped right in front of him and covered Neal's mouth with his huge palm. Neal tried shouting but got only a small whisper out of his mouth.

"Help me. Please don't. Don't do this."

The man pushed Neal against the fence as the younger man tried to struggle out of his grip. It was useless. The man was twice as strong as Neal was. And when the first punch hit Neal's stomach blowing all the air out of his lungs he didn't struggle anymore.

He had to concentrate to his breathing so he got the air forced back to his lungs. Then the man hit him again. And again.

Every new blow sent a new wave of pain all around Neal's body and he gasped. He tried to close his eyes and stay limp so the punches wouldn't do so much harm but couldn't help but to moan in pain when hard punches started hitting his ribcage.

"There must be a few ribs broken because I can't breath." Neal thought as his breathing turned shallow and painful.

When he thought he couldn't take it anymore the man stopped and stepped away from Neal.

Neal tried to stay standing but didn't succeed and fell to his knees.

"P-p-please." he whispered.

Then the man hit Neal right to his jaw. From Neal's lips escaped a small cry as tears of pain started flowing down his bloody face.

Then suddenly it was very loud. The guards had noticed what was going on and they were dragging the big convict back inside. Everyone was shouting but all the sounds started blurring in Neal's head and soon he didn't hear anything.

It was over and he was still alive. Then everything blacked out.

•••

Peter didn't sleep well at night and couldn't fall asleep during his usual nap. He couldn't stop thinking about his partner. His friend, who was now spending his night in the prison.

"It was him. You have to believe that it was him", he repeated in his head. But now he couldn't silence the voice telling that Neal was innocent.

There was so much evidence pointing to Neal. Well actually the tracking anklet had been turned off before and the last time it hadn't been Neal's fault. So maybe it wasn't this time either. But how could he explain the fingerprint?

"How could you be so sloppy you left a perfect fingerprint at the scene?" Peter thought.

Everything was too perfectly clear. As if Neal had wanted to get caught.

That's when he got a flash of realization. Neal wasn't that sloppy. Neal didn't get caught. Neal didn't leave his fingerprints to the scene. And if Peter was right, Neal wasn't even anywhere near the scene during the theft. Slowly Peter started believing Neal and his innocence.

But how could anyone prove that? The judge would send Neal to prison because the evidence was so clear and he would get at least four years. Probably even more.

The only person Peter knew that would try to get Neal out of this was Mozzie. The little man had freaked out completely when Peter called him and told what had happened. Mozzie didn't seem too worried of the possibility Neal committing a crime. He was worried that his friend got caught and would spend a half-decade in prison.

Peter wanted to help his friend. He didn't know yet if to believe his innocence or not. But he could try and find out. And to do that he needed Mozzie's help.

Peter dialed the number and got an answer immediately.

"Suit. I was wondering when you'd come to senses. Meet me at June's in an hour", Mozzie said to the phone mysteriously and closed the phone call before Peter had a chance to even open his mouth.


	4. Take care Neal

**A/N: Hey guys. I always try to update as fast as possible but we have the last exams coming in school soon so it MIGHT take a bit longer to get the next chapter finished. But don't worry I'll try to update soon. Please review and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Peter arrived at June's a few minutes early. He knocked the door and June opened immediately.

"You're waited upstairs", She told Peter serious, "and I hope you'll find a way to clear Neal's name. He's such a sweet kid."

Peter nodded and climbed up to the guestroom where Neal usually stayed. Mozzie had spread a pile of papers all around the table. Peter saw that the files were mostly police documents.

He was about to ask how the little man had gotten the papers but decided it could wait. He sat to one of the chairs and looked at Mozzie interrogatively.

"Suit", Moz greeted and continued reading the document he had in hands.

Peter waited for the man to continue but when Moz stayed silent he grabbed a pile of paper himself and started reading through them.

Sometime later June brought the men some snacks and offered her help. The three of them started thinking of ways to find out who had planned the crime and framed Neal.

There was no easy answer expect for the possibility that Neal was in fact behind the crime. But none of them really believed in that anymore. There must be another possibility.

"What if..." Peter started but was interrupted by his mobile phone going off. "Sorry I have to take this."

Mozzie and June continued talking in whispers as Peter stepped out to the balcony and answered the phone.

•••

"What is it, Jones?" He asked. He was getting very worried. Maybe because Jones wouldn't call him on his day off if it wasn't something very important. And that meant it was probably something about Neal.

Jones confirmed Peter's guess right away. "It's Neal. Everything isn't okay. He was taken to the prison's hospital."

Peter's stomach turned. He felt like he could throw up as he stammered: "What happened?"

Jones told him quickly that Neal had been outside waiting for a visitor as one of the convicts had surprised him and attacked. The guards hadn't noticed anything until Neal was in pretty bad shape. And when they ran for help he passed out and is now unconscious in the hospital.

"I-I think I have to go see him. Thank you for letting me know what's going on", Peter was already grabbing his suit coat and hurrying out to his car as he closed the call.

Mozzie and June stopped him before he could leave. They looked worried and Peter guessed that both of them knew already something was wrong with Neal.

"Make sure he's alright. And don't forget to call us when you know that he is", June literally pushed Peter out of the door and to his car. Mozzie had almost a panicked look on his face but Peter knew June would calm him down.

"I will", Peter said more to himself than to June. He jumped to the Taurus and was on his way to the prison. He wouldn't have guessed two days ago that he'd be visiting Neal in the prison so soon. He had been so mad he never wanted to see the young man again. But he hadn't noticed how much he missed the con artist irritating him every day. Neal had become a part of his life he couldn't get rid of.

•••

There was a lot of arguing before Peter finally got the right to visit Neal is the prison hospital. The prison warden didn't want to make an exception from the prison protocol, which said that only convicts that were in immediate life threat could be visited, and only by family members. But the agent was so patient that eventually they had no chance but to let him in.

"And one more thing", Peter asked before he left the warden's office. "Who was it that was coming to visit Neal before he got beaten up? And did this person show up at all?

The warden told him to wait and checked a visitor list. "His name is Logan Taylor. And no, he never showed up but he probably forgot booking a meeting. That happens all the time."

•••

A guard led Peter to the hospital that was actually an open room with about twenty hospital beds. There was someone lying in every bed and some nurses walking from bed to bed taking care of the patients.

The guard stopped at the last bed on the left and nodded to Peter. Then he stepped a few meters away to give the man some privacy.

Peter smiled politely to the guard and turned his eyes to the bed in front of him. There was a thin and bruised man lying in the bed unconscious. Peter wasn't almost able to recognize the man being Neal Caffrey because he looked so different.

For some reason he was still wearing his orange jumpsuit, which was covered in blood and dirt. The face of the young man was almost as pale as the white bandage around his chest. The face was also swollen and bruised.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It must look worse than it is", he reassured himself. He hadn't realized seeing his best friend in bad shape would hurt so much.

Neal looked almost dead. He was so pale and didn't move at all. Well if you didn't count the small rising of his chest as he breathed in weak shallow breaths. Peter got hope as he saw the rising and falling of the chest. As long as Neal was breathing there were no worries.

•••

Peter didn't know how long he had been staring at his friend but after some time a nurse dressed in light blue clothes came stand behind him. The nurse placed his hand to Peter's shoulder.

"He will be alright", the nurse reassured. "There are many bruises and he had three broken ribs but there's nothing that would threaten his life. The only danger was that when he was brought in he had a lot of internal bleeding but the doctors were able to stop it and now everything is okay."

The words were meant to make Peter feel better but instead every single word made him feel even worse. He couldn't help accusing himself of everything Neal had had to go through. He was the one who sent the man back to prison.

And if Neal would have gotten hurt worse or even killed Peter could never have forgiven himself for being so rude to the young man the last time they'd talked.

•••

"Is he going to wake up soon?" Peter asked hoping he could apologize to the young man and maybe that would make him feel better. The nurse nodded and told Neal had been already a few times awake.

"He has been asking for you and repeating your name. And also someone named Kate. Do you know her? Maybe she could come meet him too because I think that could help him recover faster", the nurse was speaking quietly so he wouldn't wake any of the patients up.

"There's only one problem. She's dead", Peter walked to stand right beside Neal's bed and patted him on his shoulder very lightly so it wouldn't cause any pain.

As he stood there he noticed something he hadn't seen earlier. Neal was cuffed to the bed. Both his wrists and ankles were chained so he wouldn't have any chance escaping.

Probably every other patient was chained the same way but still Peter got very angry with this. His consultant was lying unconscious in hospital and the doctors were more worried about him escaping than taking good care of him.

"This is a prison hospital. These precautions are needed. Otherwise we would have many sick and angry murderers running around New York", Peter told himself.

But still. Neal had been beat up. And he was unconscious for God's sake. He wasn't running any time soon.

The guard who had been sitting in the corner of the room stood up and told Peter he would have to leave.

Peter glanced at Neal unhappy about having to leave him here. "Take care. I will be back."

•••

"So what do we have now?" June asked Mozzie to draw the man's thoughts away from the fact that Peter hadn't still called and they had no idea what was going on with Neal.

"Okay quick recap", Moz started, "Dante Haversham has been asking around for Monets to buy. He has gotten some recommendations to the best forgers who are especially specialized in Monets. And he has gotten many offers of paintings to buy but I think most of them are forgeries. I'll keep on looking and asking my sources. And I'm checking everyone who could want to get Neal in trouble or even kill him. Too bad the list is really long."

•••

Peter walked to his car and sat inside but didn't start it. He had to call June and Elizabeth first. He thought both of them deserved to know what was going on.

And if he didn't call June soon and tell that Neal was going to be okay, Mozzie would go crazy of worry. Peter knew that the little man cared of his friend much more than he let others see.

That's why he thought that call was more important to make first and dialed June's number. The answer came after just one ring.

"He's okay?" Mozzie's breathless voice answered. Peter could imagine how the man had jumped to get the phone almost panicking as soon it went off.

"Yeah", he breathed, "he's been through a lot but he's alive. And he's going to be just fine."

Mozzie demanded to know all the smallest details and Peter had no chance but to start from the beginning. As he told what had happened he heard Moz whispering the information on to June who must also be worried of Neal.

When Peter was ready telling everything he knew he asked Mozzie to do something for him. A favor. Something he wouldn't have guessed asking Mozzie to do.

"Can you try to find out who is Logan Taylor? That's probably a fake name but we have to find out who he is."

"Already on it, Suit."

•••

Neal opened his eyes and blinked in the bright light. Where was he? And why did his chest hurt so much?

Then he remembered what had happened. He tried to rise from the bed but wasn't able to. Every single movement hurt and he flinched in pain.

He didn't know if he couldn't get up because he was so weak or because he was cuffed to the bed. But he had to make sure the big man wasn't coming back. He would kill Neal if he got another chance. Neal's breathing quickened as he remembered the man closing in to kill him.

"Calm down", a nurse was standing besides his bed. "And don't even think of picking the cuffs. That would get you in a lot of trouble."

Neal nodded in understanding. There was nothing he could do but to lie down and try to heal as fast as possible.

"Has someone come to see me?" He asked. Maybe Peter had come to his senses when he heard what happened to him. Maybe he would now believe him.

"No. There hasn't been anybody. Nobody I'd know of", the nurse told almost rudely and left.

Neal closed his eyes. He had been wishing so much that Peter would come to see him. He had thought the man would care still at least so much that he'd come to see Neal when he was lying in hospital.

But apparently he had been wrong.


	5. Nightmares

A/N: Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed. You really made my week :) And hopefully you'll like this new chapter. It was supposed to be a lot longer and I'm not nearly satisfied with it but here you go.

* * *

Peter hurried up the stairs and back to the room where Mozzie, June and now also El were waiting for him. When he pushed the door open without knocking El ran to hug him.

This was something so much like El. Neal was in prison's hospital but El was worried of Peter and if he was okay. Of course she was very much worried of Neal too but she was the only one even asking if Peter was okay with seeing his partner in hospital.

Mozzie was the next to take note of Peter's appearance. "On the phone, you didn't say Logan Taylor, right?"

"I did" Peter said confused, and "I believe he's he one behind this. Who is he?"

Mozzie grabbed a file from the table. "Logan Taylor is the assistant of Maurice Gayles. A rich man Neal conned years ago. Maurice loved Neal like his own son and when he was conned he swore to revenge."

Peter remembered the day Gayles had stormed into his office and demanded him to catch Neal Caffrey and make him pay for his crimes.

Peter had assured the powerful man that the bureau was doing its best to catch Caffrey.

Gayles hadn't been satisfied and Peter could believe the man starting to plan his own revenge. Apparently he had decided to execute the plan now after years. But that meant Neal was in life threat. He could be killed.

"We have to go back to the prison. Fast" Mozzie started hurrying outside. He was sure Neal would need help and the Suit was his only chance to get to the prison and help his friend.

Peter followed Moz blaming himself if anything happened to Neal. Why had he left the young man alone to the prison?

The men left June and El wait to the house and started back to the prison. Peter was driving too fast but he didn't care. Mozzie's anxiousness had gotten him concerned too. There was no explanation to the feeling he had but he couldn't stop it. He felt something really bad was about to happen and he had to be on time to stop it from happening.

•••

Neal fought back the tears trying to force their way out. He didn't know if he wanted to cry because his broken ribs hurt so much or because he had trusted Peter and hoped he would trust him too.

The prison hospital wasn't the best place to heal. Of course the doctors had made their best to get the internal bleeding stop and if needed he could be sent to a better hospital. But after that no one had really taken care of Neal at all.

It must be already midday and he still hadn't gotten any food or his medicine today. And there was no way to get up and go find the meds that took away the pain.

"There's something wrong with my nurse" Neal thought as he saw other nurses bringing lunch to their patients.

"Excuse me. Could I get something to eat too?" Neal raised his weak voice so loud that they heard him. There was some whispering and then he heard the scary truth.

"Your nurse said you couldn't eat yet. We are ordered to leave you alone."

But how could that be possible? Neal had eaten earlier in hospital and he couldn't come up with any ideas why the nurse would stop him from eating or getting his medicine.

No other possibilities than the chance that the nurse worked for the same person as the big prisoner trying to kill him and person who stole the Monet. Someone who wanted to harm Neal. Someone wanting him dead.

Neal breathed slowly and as deeply as he could and tried to clear his head. He must be going crazy because there was no chance his nurse could want to hurt him.

"Try to get some sleep", Neal ordered himself and closed his eyes. It took only a few seconds and he was asleep.

xxx

_Neal saw a girl smiling at him. The girl was the most beautiful person Neal had ever seen and he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was looking deep into Neal's bright blue eyes and laughing sweetly._

_She was Kate._

_They were holding hands and kissing. Neal could feel Kate's soft skin touching his and he was the happiest man alive only because Kate was there. They walked around the park and watched small children playing around them. Neal knew that the children were theirs. His and Kate's own kids. They had always wanted to have kids and now their dream had finally come true._

_But when everything seemed too perfect the moment was ruined. Kate was taken away from him._

_Neal didn't understand what was going on. There was an explosion and Kate had no chance of surviving. Someone had killed the love of his life._

_Neal didn't see the face of the man who was now laughing at him and saying he killed Kate. The face was too blurry and it was getting very dark._

_The sun had died and there was no way to see where to go anymore. Neal's sun had been killed. The meaning of his life, Kate, wasn't there anymore._

_Then suddenly the image changed. The laughing man and the destroyed plane was gone and all of a sudden Neal was walking a small circle in the prison yard._

_First he thought the yard was empty but when he raised his gaze he could see that he wasn't alone. There was a big convict walking towards him. When the prisoner came close enough Neal could see that it was Peter._

"_Peter? What are you doing here?"_

_Peter didn't answer but kept walking closer. Neal could see that he was holding a gun. "I'm here to kill you."_

_xxx_

Neal quickly opened his eyes scared. He took a deep breath and regretted it right away when his broken ribs sent a wave of pain around his body in defense. He took some time to get his breathing back to normal and kept telling himself: "It was only a dream. It's just a dream."

He could feel tears on his cheeks. He had been crying in his sleep.

"A bad dream?" A cold voice asked from the other side of his bed.

Neal turned his head nervous. There was the nurse standing in the shadows. He was smiling maliciously and holding an IV.

"Finally", Neal thought relieved. "The medicine. Finally the pain will stop." But the way the nurse kept staring him with that devilish smile made him panic. Maybe he was right about the nurse. Maybe he was going to kill Neal.

The nurse stepped next to Neal and started placing the drip to Neal's vein.

"What's in there?" Neal asked now scared and not one bit relieved. "Please let it be just my pain medication", he begged silently.

"It's a med you've never heard of. So don't worry about the names. I'll tell you what it will do to you", the nurse was talking quietly so no one outside the room would get alerted or pay any attention to them. But the quiet voice didn't lessen the coldness of the voice.

Neal gulped loudly and tried to pull away from the nurse. The cuffs were too tight and he didn't have time to pick them now.

"First you will start feeling dizzy", the nurse told Neal smiling, "You will feel really sick and maybe want to throw up. After a few minutes of this IV being attached to your vein you will pass out. After that it will take another two to three minutes before you've gotten a deadly amount of this medicine. And there's no antidote."

The nurse leaned very close to Neal and whispered the last words to his ear. "After five minutes you will die."

Neal's eyes widened and he tried to pull away from the nurse and the IV but wasn't able. There was no way to escape.

When the drip was ready he started feeling dizzy. The world was spinning around him and he felt so weak he couldn't move his limbs.

The pain went away but it was replaced by exhaustion and tiredness. Neal wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep but he knew he shouldn't.

If he now closed his eyes he would never open them again. That would be the end of him.

"Think! Damn it Neal think!" He tried to clear his head but everything seemed too foggy. He had no way of picking the cuffs or pulling the IV off because he didn't remember how to move his arms anymore. He wasn't able to send the command to his hands to act and try to save him. He just lied on the bed and tried to keep his eyes open.

The poison dripping to his veins made Neal feel really cold. His teeth started to clatter and his whole body shook. "Why isn't there a blanket somewhere close?" he thought but was interrupted when he suddenly started feeling very nauseous and retched.

Neal tried to clear his head and remember what the nurse had said about the symptoms. How long did he have before he went unconscious? And how long before his heart stopped beating?

•••

"LET US IN!" Peter felt he had never before wanted to strangle someone so bad as right now. The guards stood still and stopped their passing.

"This is no ordinary hospital. You can't walk right in and out whenever you want to."

"But this in an emergency. Our friend is in danger. He's innocent" Peter told and got a short laugh from Moz standing behind him. "Of this crime."

The guards laughed too but after Peter threatened to make a call and get them fired they let the men walk into the hospital.

They spurted right close to Neal's bed. Mozzie gasped when he saw his friend in so bad shape. But Peter saw that everything wasn't the same as before. Neal's lips were turning blue and he was even paler than earlier. His heart beat too fast. Something was wrong.

Peter saw that Neal was awake and leaned close to him. "What's wrong? You okay?"

•••

Neal saw someone walking towards him. He couldn't see who it was. "It must be the nurse" he panicked. But there were two people. Maybe he had and accomplice with him.

Neal could sense the men watching him carefully. "Help me" he tried to beg but nothing came out. Then another one of the men leaned closer to him and Neal could see brown eyes watching him concerned. It took him some time to recognize the brown eyes but finally he remembered. It was Peter.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Peter asked sounding worried.

Neal tried to answer, he really did. At first nothing but quiet whimpers came out but then he was able to whisper: "I-… V…" Then something happened. Everything started dimming and fading away.

"This must be it." Neal thought and closed his eyes. There was no way of keeping them open anymore.


	6. An accomplice

**A/N: Can't believe it has been this long already since my last update. It's really busy now with Christmas coming so hope you understand. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**Reading your reviews makes me very happy so thank you all :) Keep on reading and reviewing and tell me if you like or hate the next chapter. Yeah, and if I make a lot of mistakes thanks for letting me know. Any suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

"Neal? Neal!" Peter saw the young man close his eyes and fall unconscious. "Come on! Neal! Wake up!" He slapped Neal's cheek softly but the man didn't respond in any way. Then he grabbed the man's shoulders and shook slightly but no response. Mozzie watched carefully a few feet back panicking as much as Peter.

"He whispered: IV." Peter mumbled. "What is that supposed to mean? What does he want me to do?" Then his eyes turned to the IV next to Neal. Some clear substance was dripping slowly into Neal's vein. Then Peter understood. He ripped the IV off Neal's arm maybe a bit too violently and quickly. Blood started flowing slowly from the cut he accidently made. It made the white sheet under Neal's wrist turn reddish.

"Hey wake up Neal!" Peter was now begging but he didn't care. Moz still hadn't moved an inch from where he was standing. "Go get some help!" Peter commanded and the little man nodded confused like he just woke up from a deep sleep. Then he got his feet moving and rushed to the door.

Peter turned back to Neal and put a plaster to the cut on his arm. Then he started examining the IV. There was no label on the IV bag telling what was in it. There was only a long code of numbers, which meant nothing to Peter.

The IV was still dripping slowly but now to the floor instead of Neal's vein. Peter grabbed a drop on his palm and smelled the substance. The smell was stingy and even though Peter didn't recognize what it was, he guessed it was some kind of poison or a strong medicine that was deadly in this large amounts.

Either way somebody had tried to kill Neal and they were probably going to try again. It had been two times already after the con had been sent to prison. First by some other felon and now by someone having access to the hospital and the medicine. Maybe a doctor or a nurse. Or one of the guards.

"Hopefully we weren't too late." Peter tapped Neal's shoulder hoping him to wake up. Neal would most probably know who had placed the IV. They would have to clear Neal's name really fast and get him out of the prison if Peter even wanted to get his consultant back alive and well.

Neal might even have some ideas how to do it. He had had time to think about it for sure since he was locked to wait for his hearing. Of course none of this mattered if Neal didn't wake up. It might be too late already to help the young con.

•••

Soon enough worried Mozzie and a doctor he was almost dragging after him arrived. The doctor saw right away something was wrong and started checking Neal. "Tell me everything."

"We were coming to see if Caffrey is okay." Peter started. "We had a hunch he was in danger so we hurried and drove in as fast as possible. When we arrived in record time to the prison we weren't let in but finally the guards realized we had to see him."

"When we came inside Caffrey was conscious but in very bad shape. He was panicking and trying to stay awake. I think he thought first that we were the people wanting to hurt him but when he recognized me he whispered with big effort the two letters: IV. Then he went unconscious."

"We pulled the IV right off his arm but he didn't wake up. At least not yet."

The doctor took the IV Peter was still holding with a tight grasp and smelled the substance.

"It's definitely a poison if taken in this large quantities," he grunted. "I'm not quite sure of what it is yet but I'll find out soon enough."

Then the doctor continued examining Neal. Everything seemed fine if you didn't count the fact the man was unconscious and covered in cold sweat.

"I think he will be just fine." the doctor told when he had finished his quick examination. "If he would have got a deadly amount of this poison he would be having some kind of symptoms right now but everything is perfectly okay. With the resources I have in my use here, I have no way of making a more specific examination. If he doesn't wake up in a few hours get someone to take a closer look at him."

The doctor left with those words leaving shocked Peter and Mozzie standing to the infirmary. Then in silent agreement both of the men sat down and started waiting.

They wouldn't leave Neal all alone and in danger. They would wait here until someone dragged them away and then they would return again as long as it was necessary.

•••

An hour passed. Peter hadn't opened his mouth to say even just one word. He glanced at Moz getting a bit worried of the little man's silence.

Moz looked like he was in a coma. He was bluntly staring at Neal and not moving one smallest bit. It had been the same when they were driving to the prison. The whole drive had been spent in total silence. No talk about conspiracy theories. No cryptic statements about mocking birds. Nothing.

Physically Mozzie was there but mentally he was somewhere else. Maybe trying to find a way to get his friend out of prison.

Peter jumped in his seat. How had he forgotten? They had to get Neal out as fast as possible but the only way would be to prove he didn't steal the painting. And the evidence of Neal's innocence wouldn't show up on their own if no one was looking for them. Peter knew the best person possible to start looking for them.

He grabbed his mobile and dialed the number quickly. Mozzie still hadn't reacted in any way.

"Diana, we have to get Caffrey out of the prison. He's in a lot of trouble and I believe he is innocent. Get Jones and start looking for anything. I think you should start by checking Maurice Gayles."

Diana was surprised to hear so quick change in her boss. The last time they talked Peter had been sure to get Neal back inside and now he wanted him out. But of course she didn't let her surprise show at all. "Okay boss. We're on it."

Peter smiled and closed the phone. He could always count on Diana and Jones to be there for him when he needed their help. Well actually this time it was Neal who needed their help.

•••

Another hour passed again in silence and then Neal started twitching and slowly waking up. Peter and Mozzie were both right away standing next to him as he opened his eyes.

The eyelids felt heavier than usually and Neal wanted to close them again but he felt he might fall asleep and not wake up for a long time if he did it now.

"How are you feeling? Are you fine?" Peter started worried when he saw how much effort it took from Neal just to open his eyes.

"P-peter. Stop fussing" Neal rasped and even got scared of his own voice. It sounded so weak and not like his usual voice. Plus his throat was killing him. It felt so dry.

Suddenly out of nowhere Peter was holding a paper cup with ice-cold water in it. There was a long straw too and Peter held the cup so Neal was able to drink. He hated feeling like a baby. He hated he couldn't even drink without Peter's help. But the fact was that he was still very weak and now in much pain again because he still hadn't gotten the pain medicine.

On top of that he was still cuffed to the bed. "Why didn't I pick them earlier?" Neal blamed himself. He could have fought against the nurse if he wasn't restrained.

Peter saw Neal watching the cuffs holding him down and knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry. You'll get off of them soon enough." He tried comforting. He took Neal's right wrist in his hands and lifted it slightly from the bed. He could see how the cuffs were too tight and Neal's wrist was bleeding slowly from where the handcuff had scraped. When the nurse had been placing the IV Neal had tried to pull the cuffs off panicking and hadn't realized he made deep cuts to his wrists. Now they were only bleeding slowly.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Mozzie couldn't wait. He must have wanted to know who was responsible so he could plan revenge.

Neal lowered his gaze and nodded. His eyes stared bluntly at Peter's hands that still held the damaged wrist as he started telling the happenings.

"Nobody had given me food or meds the whole day and the other nurses told I wasn't allowed to eat anything. Then one of the nurses, a young Caucasian tall man with dark hair came to install the IV. He said it would kill me in five minutes. And the next thing that happened was you rushing in. The nurse disappeared and I have no idea where he went."

"You didn't recognize him or the felon that hurt you?" Peter wasn't really hopeful but he had to ask.

"No. But I can recognize them if I ever see either one again. You can't start showing me photos of every single prisoner here but what about the nurses? There can't be that many nurses working here."

Peter was about to answer that they would try to get the photos as soon as possible but his phone went off and he had to answer. It was Diana.

"We know where Gayles is living. You want us to go have a talk with him?" Diana was talking short and professionally as always. But this time she continued sounding worried: "Is Neal fine?" You could hear she had grown to care of the con a lot.

"He'll be fine in no time. And I want to come too. Send me the address and we can meet there."

Peter closed the call and excused himself to Neal: "I have to go get you out of here. I'll be right back."

•••

Neal and Moz were left alone as he left to his car. Neal was the first to speak. "Who do you think is behind this, Moz?"

"It's Maurice Gayles. You remember him?"

"How could I forget? But it can't be him. He isn't a criminal mastermind. Just an ordinary businessman. I don't think he could plan all this."

Mozzie was nodding. "Yeah he's bright for sure but he doesn't have the contacts needed to accomplish everything."

"He must have an accomplice."

Then they both said together in the same time: "Wilkes."

•••

Wilkes entered the building and locked the huge metallic door behind him. He walked along the dark corridor until he reached a small office.

There was a man sitting in the darkest corner of the office behind a desk too big to the office. It was Maurice Gayles.

"Hey uncle. You can't believe how great it feels to be finally out of the prison." Wilkes started smiling slightly.

Gayles nodded and light a thick cigar. "Now it's your turn to complete your side of the agreement. Kill Caffrey."

"Don't worry, I already have. I paid a felon to beat him to death but he failed. Fortunately I had a backup plan. One of the nurses is working for me and Caffrey had no chance of surviving."

"But you aren't sure he's dead already?"

"No, not yet. But I'll get the call any minute now. And even though Caffrey is strong he won't survive this."

"For your sake I hope that's true. If not you'll just have to go kill him yourself if you don't want to be the one ending up dead."

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster and I love reading your thoughts about the story. So hope you liked it.**


	7. The best hiding place

**A/N: Thank you very much for everyone who had read the story this far. There will most probably be one more chapter after this one but I can never be sure if the story continues itself for a little longer than that. All your reviews and hearing that you like it what I've written so far makes me unbelievably happy. So keep on reviewing and make my day :) And now chapter 7. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Peter stopped the Taurus in front of the building exactly in the same time as Jones and Diana stepped out of their car.

Peter quickly joined them and together they went to knock on the door. They didn't have a warrant so if they weren't invited in they couldn't enter.

At first no one opened the door but then it was slightly opened and someone peeked out. "Who's there?"

"This is FBI agent Peter Burke, agent Barrigan and agent Jones. We would like to talk with the owner of this property."

The man in the doorway didn't move to open or close the door, he just stood there until another man arrived behind him.

"Get Maurice!" The first one ordered the second one.

Peter didn't believe his ears. They would be let to talk with the man just like that. They didn't need any warrants or court orders. But of course he was wrong.

There was some noise behind the metallic door and then whispering. But the agents weren't let inside.

"I'm sorry, he isn't available right now. What's the issue?" The man in the doorway grunted. "I can leave him a message that you stopped by."

Peter told that it wasn't necessary. They would come back later in a more suitable time.

•••

Wilkes sat down on an armchair and smiled to himself. He enjoyed watching the act his uncle was making.

Gayles was shouting his face turning bright red. Wilkes understood that he was pissed off because the FBI agents had been there and tried to visit him. How did they know to suspect anything?

It was a fortune that the agents hadn't got a warrant yet because if they would have entered and seen Wilkes here, both Wilkes and Gayles would be spending a lot of quality time with orange suited convicts.

"Don't worry uncle. They have exactly no evidence that could get you arrested."

Wilkes would have continued calming his uncle even though he felt the whole situation was amusing but he got the call he had been waiting for. It was the nurse calling.

"Is it done?" Wilkes answered the phone still smiling maliciously. He didn't even bother to listen to the nurse's answer. Of course it would be done. Anybody would be able to kill an unarmed man who was chained to a bed and completely unable to defend himself.

Something in the nurse's voice got him to listen after all. The nurse was whispering but Wilkes could hear he was scared. No, he was frightened. And Wilkes knew why. If the nurse hadn't succeeded there was a big chance he would get killed. Either Wilkes or even Gayles himself would end his miserable life.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened." Wilkes decided trying to calm the nurse would be the best strategy. He could decide what to do with the man later on but now he had to find out what had happened and why Caffrey wasn't dead already. While listening to the nurse's explanation, Wilkes loaded his gun. He hated there was no one he could trust. He must always do everything by himself.

•••

Peter headed back to the prison as Diana and Jones drove the other car back to the FBI office. Peter thought he was needed more in the hospital. And he had a plan how to catch Gayles but he would need Mozzie's help.

•••

"It must be Wilkes. But how? I put him to prison for a long time and he won't get out for many years." Neal and Moz were still figuring out how Wilkes could be causing all this if he was still locked up.

Wilkes was Gayles' nephew and they were close. Of course Gayles would go to Wilkes if he wanted to revenge Neal. Especially because Wilkes had his own reasons of wanting to kill Neal.

Gayles was the reason why Neal and Wilkes had met for the first time. When he had been conning Gayles he had met the then much younger nephew and they had become friends. That had changed after they worked together and Neal had stolen from him.

•••

Peter came inside and saw Neal and Mozzie leaning close to each other and whispering. Well actually Mozzie leaning over Neal because Neal really couldn't lean anywhere from his current leaning position. "What are you two planning now?" He smirked and interrupted their chat.

"We know Gayles has an accomplice. It's Wilkes." Mozzie told immediately. Apparently he had really become a friend of the bureau in the few last days and was now sharing all his knowledge with them.

"The same Wilkes who tried to kill Neal?" Peter really hadn't seen this coming. Neal nodded.

"Well I have a plan how to catch both Gayles and Wilkes. But I'll need Dante Haversham to help me." Peter told making it sound more like a statement than a question. But it was one. If Mozzie didn't want to be a part of his plan, they would have to come up with another one.

But fortunately Moz didn't see it as a question. The only answer Peter got was: "Let's go then."

Peter didn't move. "Not yet. First I have to show Neal these photos." He took the stack of photos he had gotten from the warden. There was a photo of every guard, doctor and nurse working anywhere near the hospital and having access to the medicine. Neal took the stack and went quickly through it.

"It's him." Neal pointed at a photo and gulped. Even seeing the man's picture made him scared. He hadn't realized how terrifying it had been for him that someone tried killing him. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was the nurse approaching, the convict closing in to kill him, then again the nurse with the IV. It would take a lot of time to get the nightmares stop. Maybe he would never get completely over them.

Peter took the photos and looked at the nurse in the picture Neal had pointed. "You sure?" But of course Neal was sure. He wouldn't forget the face easily.

Peter looked at the photo closer. It was the same nurse who had been there when Peter visited the infirmary for the first time. The nurse who had at the time seemed very emotional and sympathetic. Not a killer. But the first impression had been wrong. If Neal said that it had been that nurse, Peter would believe.

"I'll go talk to the warden and make sure he won't get anywhere near you. So don't worry." Peter assured tapping Neal shoulder once again. "If it's okay to you, Mozzie and I will go to catch Gayles and Wilkes now. I can call someone to come look after you here if you'd like it."

Neal just shook his head. "I'll be fine. Go get them. Don't worry about me."

•••

When Peter and Moz had walked out of the infirmary, Neal started picking his cuffs. He wouldn't stay shackled in the bed any longer. It was just few minutes later when his wrists and ankles were free of the chains. Neal rubbed his painful wrists trying to get the blood flowing normally to his hands. Then he tried getting up from the bed but immediately when he was in a sitting position everything around him started spinning and he had to lie back down so he wouldn't pass out.

"Maybe I'll rest for only a few minutes." Neal promised himself and closed his eyes. This time he didn't see any dreams. The sleep was deep and peaceful.

•••

"So what's the plan?" Mozzie was already getting enthusiastic. Peter rolled his eyes at the little man and told his simple plan. The plan was that Mr. Haversham would contact Gayles telling he wanted to buy a Monet quietly and illegally. Gayles would most probably agree but try to sell Haversham a fake and not the real one. Anyway Mozzie would have to try finding any evidence or recording a conversation of Gayles telling who stole the Monet. Anything that would be enough to arrest Gayles and get a warrant to search the building.

Mozzie's enthusiasm reduced when he heard the plan. "That's the worst plan ever. I'll get killed trying to get the information. They'll never tell me anything." Peter had to agree it wasn't the best plan ever. But it was all they had right now.

"It'll be okay. If you get in trouble, dozen of FBI agents will be there in minutes."

Mozzie closed his eyes feeling a bit sick. That didn't make him feel any less worried. He felt uncomfortable with FBI agents. And what he hated even more than that was dozen of FBI agents in the same room with him. Peter really had a weird way of trying to calm him.

But there wasn't anything Mozzie wouldn't do for his best friend. "Let's go and get started then. We have no time to waste."

•••

Wilkes passed the guards easily. He had escaped from prison. There was no trouble getting back in. He headed towards the infirmary. The loaded gun was in his holster waiting. The gun wouldn't even draw any attention to Wilkes because there was a silencer. Wilkes could shoot Caffrey silently and disappear.

But when he reached the hospital and the bed that Caffrey was supposed to lie on, there was a problem. The young con wasn't there. The bed was still warm and some blood stains colored the white sheet. But there was no Caffrey. "Damn it! Where has he gone?" Wilkes cursed to himself. How had the young man been able to escape in this time? He couldn't have gone anywhere far.

According to the nurse Caffrey had gotten enough of the medicine to make him so weak he wouldn't be able to walk for hours. Wilkes could see he had been wrong. But that meant Caffrey had probably tried escaping and was now passed out somewhere close by. Just waiting to be found by Wilkes. He started looking from the hallway outside the infirmary and all the rooms along the hallway.

But the one place Wilkes hadn't realized to search had been the place Neal was hiding in. Wilkes thought Neal was able to walk after all but he wasn't. Just like the nurse had said. But he was able to crawl. And the most obvious hiding place had now been the best one.

Neal was silently sleeping under his own bed on the cold concrete floor.

* * *

**A/N: And now, review please! What did you think? Your reviews make me write much faster.**


	8. Where are you hiding Neal?

**A/N: I can't believe it has been this long already. I'm so sorry it took this long to write the next chapter. I just didn't have time. I hope you can forgive me :P**

**So this is chapter 8. At first it was meant to be the last chapter but it isn't and there will be one more chapter after this one I suppose. Hope you like it. Review please.**

* * *

Mozzie climbed to the backseat of Peter's Taurus. He hadn't agreed to enter the van that was parked right across the street and Peter didn't have time to start persuading him. He handed the little man a watch, which was the same they had been using multiple times with Neal going undercover. The watch wasn't just an ordinary watch; it contained a one-way transmitter so that the FBI agents could hear everything Mozzie heard inside the building.

"Are you ready to enter?" Peter asked sounding worried even to his own surprise. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this little man. Peter didn't even know his real name. But now it was about Neal and his safety. Mozzie wouldn't let Peter down and put Neal's life at risk.

Moz nodded in answer. He seemed really nervous. "Are you sure Neal will be okay in the hospital? I mean I know no one will be let to visit him after all this but there are always ways to bypass the rules. Believe me I know that."

Peter smiled for the first time after a very long time. "Don't worry. He will be alright." Peter had known Neal wouldn't let him call anyone to stay there and look after him and keep him safe. But Peter would never leave Neal in such a big danger. Someone had tried killing him twice. Of course Peter had called Jones to go look after Neal while they were gone.

•••

Wilkes was very frustrated. He had searched every single room along the long hallway. Neal wasn't anywhere to be found. But the weak man couldn't have run very far.

That's when an idea crossed Wilkes' mind: "What if Caffrey was even closer than he first thought." Wilkes turned rapidly and returned to the infirmary. He had to search that room one more time and now more carefully than the first time. Caffrey must be hiding someplace.

Wilkes stepped back into the silent hospital. All the patients were asleep and there were only two empty beds. Neal's bed and the one right next to his. Probably a convict who had last been occupying that bed was now healthy enough to return to his own cell. Wilkes sat on that bed and breathed slowly. His hands were shaking slightly and that wasn't a good sign. The man was usually calm and in control of the situations he was in. But now he wasn't. He was in charge of getting Caffrey eliminated and if he couldn't succeed he would be the one ending up dead.

Then he got a hold of himself. This wasn't common for him. He wasn't used to panicking and fearing for his life. He stood up and grabbed the loaded gun from his holster. Now he wound find Caffrey and finish the job. And then he w-…

"FBI! Drop your weapon! Do it now!" Jones was right behind Wilkes and he could feel the not-so-light touch of Jones' gun on his back. Wilkes wasn't going to surrender. No way he would do that and return to the prison right back. But this time there weren't any other chances. He slowly put the gun down to the bed and raised his hands. Jones was quick to grab the other gun and then cuff his hands behind his back.

"Stay still! Don't move an inch or I will shoot you!" Jones hissed angrily scanning the room. He knew he couldn't shoot Wilkes even if he tried to run but the threat seemed to scare the man. Jones was even more scared: Neal wasn't anywhere. What had Wilkes done to him?

"Where is he?" Jones leaned closer to Wilkes and stared right into his eyes. Wilkes tried staying quiet, he really did. But everything seemed so funny he couldn't stop a short snort coming out of his mouth.

"Wish I knew."

•••

Mozzie knocked the door of a building that looked more like an old abandoned factory than anything else. There was only a few seconds before the door was opened slightly and a man peeked outside.

"Are you Mr. Haversham?" The man asked and Moz nodded. "You here alone?" Another nod as an answer. "Okay. Come inside."

First Mozzie was searched closely. They were looking for guns or some kind of recorders or transmitters. And found nothing.

"Great. Now follow me Mr. Haversham." The first man that had opened the door told and started walking along the hallway. The building looked completely different than from the outside. The ceiling and the walls were painted dark purple and a black and soft fitted carpet covered the floor. There were very few furniture in the rooms that Moz could see as he followed the man. But there was a lot of art. Paintings worth millions and even some sculptures. There was no doubt that Gayles loved art.

But were these paintings stolen or had Gayles bought them? He could have afforded them for sure. But there were some stolen ones too. Mozzie even noticed a Matisse as they passed it. _"Ha!"_ He uttered a laughter to himself. _"I always thought Neal stole this one."_

Then the hallway ended. There was a door that was made of some dark wood and had a golden knob. The man in front of Mozzie knocked and there was a grunt from inside telling them to step in.

Moz could feel his palms sweating and he wiped them indiscernibly to his trousers before handing his right arm to shake hands with Maurice Gayles. Gayles had a large office that was decorated exactly like the rest of the building. The huge window on one wall was now covered with black curtains. There was a huge desk and some armchairs around the room. Gayles waved at Moz to take a seat and then with another wave sent the man who had showed Moz the way to the room back outside.

"So Mr. Haversham. I believe you were interested in buying a Monet?" Mozzie nodded. He still hadn't opened his mouth once after entering the building. Gayles didn't wait for it but kept on going: "You've already gotten a quick look at my art collection and there is much more to it. I believe there might be a Monet somewhere here that I would be happy to sell to you."

"Could I see it? I'm not interested in buying anything that might end up as being a fake." Mozzie was surprised how calm his voice sounded. Gayles smiled and stood up. "Follow me please."

Half a dozen FBI agents were listening to this conversation in the van parked a block away from the building. Peter was there too silently hoping everything went okay and the little man would be fine. He couldn't remember when the van had last been this quiet. Everyone was concentrating and when Peter's cell phone went suddenly off everybody jumped.

Peter took the cell and could feel his stomach twist as he saw the caller. It was Jones. But why was he calling?

"Boss. You better come here." Jones started.

"What's going on?"

"When I entered the infirmary, Wilkes was sitting on the bed next to Neal's holding a gun. And Neal isn't here." Peter was already moving as Jones continued: "I called for backup but I think you should come here too." Peter was running. The Taurus was parked just one block away from the van but the distance seemed too long.

"Be right there." Peter told out of breath and closed the call.

•••

Only about twenty minutes later Peter entered the infirmary. He had been breaking the speed limits but this was an emergency. The backup Jones had called was already there and they were taking Wilkes to custody. Some patients had woken up and were watching curiously what was going on.

Peter walked straight to the bed where Neal had been lying just an hour ago. Jones was already there sitting on the bed where Wilkes had been sitting too. Peter changed a few words with him and then stepped to look at Neal's bed. The cuffs were still attached to the bed and Peter could see Neal had probably picked them himself.

"He can't be far considering his condition. He's just hiding someplace and we'll find him soon." Jones reassured his boss but Peter waved him to stay silent. He had heard something.

"Everybody! Be quiet!" Peter turned to command the agents that were searching for Neal. Immediately the room fell silent and everybody was listening. What had Peter heard?

There was nothing. And then all of a sudden, a small quiet whimper.

"Neal! Where are you?" Peter asked and walked around the bed. "It's okay. It's me, Peter."

Then he listened again. After a few seconds there was the voice again.

"P-ter." It was Neal for sure. And it was coming from… from under the bed. Peter leaned and looked surprised at the young and very pale man lying under the bed on the concrete floor.

"G-get m-me out of h-here." Neal was freezing. And he was so weak he couldn't even raise his hands anymore. Dragging himself under the bed had taken all his strength and even a short nap hadn't returned a bit of them. But now that Peter was here again he was safe and didn't have to hide anymore.

Peter raised the man gently back to the bed and covered him with a thick blanket. Neal hoped someone would soon give him his pain medication and he could fall asleep and not see any dreams. And fortunately Peter was able to read his mind.

"Someone get a doctor." Peter called out and it took only seconds before a doctor hurried in to the infirmary with the medication. Before anyone could count from one to ten Neal was asleep.

"I'll go get a guard to put the cuffs back on." The doctor was whispering to Peter. But Peter looked at the doctor so angrily that he stopped and muttered: "Maybe the cuffs can wait. After all he has been through a hell of a lot."

•••

Mozzie smiled. There it was. The missing Monet was right in front of him. He was pretty sure the painting was the real thing. It might also be a perfect forgery but Gayles had agreed to all tests that would prove its authenticity. And that meant it wouldn't be a fake.

"We've got him." The agents in the van were smiling too. Gayles had walked right into their trap and now Mozzie had gotten a confession from him. "Everybody move in. Let's go get him."

* * *

**Did you like it? So one more chapter left. Reviewing makes me write faster so if you're interested in reading more just let me know it.**


	9. A free man soon?

**A/N: Sorry that it took this long. School got me really occupied and I've been writing another fanfic stories that I will probably publish soon when I get them ready.**

**This is the last chapter of Didn't do it. Hope you've liked the story so far and also enjoy the last chapter, which is a bit shorter than the other ones. Please review. And thank you so much for everyone who is reading. You make my days.**

* * *

Two days later

Peter sat to the chair next to Neal's bed. Neal had been mostly unconscious only waking up to eat and then falling asleep again ever since the incident with Wilkes. That had really exhausted him and the poison was only slowly leaving his system making him even sleepier. Peter hadn't yet gotten a chance to talk with the young con and Neal didn't know that they had got a confession from Gayles and arrested him immediately two days ago. Mozzie had disappeared right away scared of the Feds and Peter hadn't seen him after that. But he knew the little man was okay and wanted to tell Neal that too. The warden had told Peter that Mozzie had tried to visit Neal in the prison's hospital but they hadn't let him inside because all Caffrey's visitors had been forbidden. Well everyone expect Peter.

Peter took a comfortable position on the chair and closed his eyes. He had wanted to visit Neal once more this evening even though the day had been long and Peter couldn't wait to go home and fall asleep next to Elizabeth. He had wanted to be there in the case if the young man woke up. Peter had spent most of his last two days there sitting and watching as Neal quietly slept breathing slowly.

Peter tried staying awake but after a few minutes he dozed off. There was very quiet in the infirmary for some time and then Peter started snoring very lightly. The snoring was in fact the thing that woke Neal up. He blinked his eyes drowsily and turned his head so that he could see Peter. The FBI agent was sleeping in a strange looking sitting position and looked like he could fall down from the chair any time. "Peter", Neal whispered even though he hated waking the man up. But he should now that he was awake. He could fall asleep soon again even though he was pretty sure he wouldn't. He wasn't feeling that sleepy anymore.

Peter woke up startled of hearing his name called and almost fell down to the floor. "Neal!" He was happy to see the young man awake and looking a lot better. The bruises were still visible but the color had begun to return to his face and he wasn't that pale anymore. The best thing was the look in Neal's eyes. You could see that he wasn't feeling sick anymore and looked like he couldn't wait to jump off that bed.

"They cuffed me again huh?" Neal shifted his hands slightly showing the handcuffs that were there again.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop them from doing that. After all you're still a convict." Peter couldn't stop smiling. "But not for long. Gayles has been arrested for the crime and that clears up your name."

Neal nodded looking a bit puzzled. Maybe it was because he was still drowsy from his long sleep. "How about my fingerprints? And the tracker data being cleared? How'd you explain those things to the judge?"

Peter smiled even wider. "You can't wait to hear this story."

•••

_One day earlier_

_The FBI had arrested three more guys besides Gayles and Wilkes. It was quite obvious these three much younger men were only working there and maybe even accomplices but not the ones behind this. Anyway the FBI was going to interrogate them too and if they were lucky the younger men would know about the crime and be happy to tell everything. Gayles and Wilkes were both going to stay silent for sure. Peter had spent the previous day interrogating Gayles and Wilkes. Now he finally had time to meet with one of the younger men. The same man who had opened the door of Gayles' hiding place when Peter had visited them._

"_So", Peter started as he entered the interrogation room and sat opposite the arrested man, "you're going to jail unless we can make an arrangement together that would help both of us. Tell us everything you know and I promise to try getting your sentence shortened."_

_He didn't have to wait for long before the young man started talking. He told Peter everything about the crime; how they planned every single thing carefully before acting. Wilkes had been the one who stole the Monet and hired the convict and nurse who tried to kill Neal. Gayles had tampered Neal's tracking data using his powerful contacts in the police forces. The younger men had helped by getting Neal's fingerprints and planting them on the scene. That was all there had been needed to frame Neal and then kill him. Well if the plans would have been successful._

_Peter listened surprised of how much the young man knew of the plans. Apparently Gayles had trust the man telling him almost everything. "So how did you get the fingerprints?" he asked curious._

"_It was quite easy. One of my friends bumped into Caffrey on the street and dropped her purse. He was a gentleman and picked it up for her. That's it." _

_Peter nodded. He knew it wasn't that hard to get a fingerprint from someone if you really wanted it. _

"_But she doesn't know anything. She wasn't a part of the plans." The man continued quickly trying to protect this unknown woman. That was fine for Peter. He didn't really care who the woman had been._

"_I think I have everything for now. I will make sure your sentence will be shortened." Peter stepped out of the interrogation room. "I never would have guessed it could be so easy."_

•••

"It was really easy. In a few days you will be a free man again and I believe you won't be even called in for any hearing. Nobody is suspecting you anymore. Only agent Ruiz."

That got a smile from Neal. "So next time you come to visit me, I'll be leaving with you?"

"Whenever your strong enough to walk all the way to the car." Neal smiled his brightest smile for a long time. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He had to rest well so he could leave and be a free man again already tomorrow. Or the day after that. Soon.


End file.
